Johannes Haag
Johannes Haag ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Leben Nach seiner Ausbildung an der Margot Höpfner Schauspielschule in Hamburg und der Paritätischen Prüfung durch „Ida Ehre“, absolvierte Johannes Haag seine zwei Anfängerjahre in Memmingen am Landestheater Schwaben. Danach ging er zurück nach Hamburg an die “Internationale Kulturfabrik Kampnagel“, an die ihn “Hans Man int Veld“ für die Brüder Löwenherz und weitere Projekte holte. Es folgten seine ersten Engagements fürs Fernsehen bei “Ein Mann Am Zug“, „Sonntag & Partner“ und kurz darauf seine erste Episodenhauptrolle für “Adelheid und Ihre Mörder“, Engagements am Altonaer Theater, der Landesbühne Hannover, norden-theaterproduktion, Schleswig/Holstein und dem Ibsen Tourneetheater Hamburg. Seine zwei kreativsten Jahre verbrachte ich in Amsterdam mit der Theatergroep “DESIREE“ unter der Leitung von Hans Man int Veld, in Coprod, mit dem “Theater am Halleschen Ufer Berlin“ und dem “Theater Bellevue Amsterdam“. Gleichzeitig trat er dem Hamburger Art Ensemble, “Theater In der Speicherstadt“ bei, dem er fünfundzwanzig Jahre beim “Hamburger Jedermann“ die Treue hielt. Mit seiner Heirat und der darauf folgende Geburt eines Sohnes verschlug es ihn nach München wo er nun seit mehr als zwanzig Jahre lebt und arbeitet, unter anderem am Blutenburg Theater München, Stadttheater Ulm, Tams theater München, Teamtheater Tankstelle, Stadttheater, Weilheim S´ensmble, Theater Augsburg und dem “theater UND SO FORT“ München. Desweiteren arbeitet er für diverse ansässige Synchronfirmen und immer wieder mal fürs Fernsehen in „Siska", „Ein Fall für Zwei“, „Hubert und Staller“. Filmografie *2017: Hubert und Staller, TR, TV-Serie, ARD, BR, Degeto, MDR *2012: Schafkopf - A bisserl was geht immer, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Michael Wenning *2011: Herzflimmern - Liebe zum Leben, ENR, TV-Serie, ZDF *2008: Ein Fall für zwei, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Christoph Eichhorn *2007: Ein Fall für zwei, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Michael Kreindl *2007: Siska, TR, TV-Serie, ORF, SF DRS, ZDF, R: Gero Erhardt *2006: Sturm der Liebe, ENR, TV-Serie, ARD, Degeto, R: Didi Gassner *2004: Kick, HR, Kinospielfilm, R: Judith Jerome *2001: Marienhof, ENR, TV-Serie, ARD *2000: Marienhof, ENR, TV-Serie, ARD *2000: Siska, TR, TV-Serie, ORF, SF DRS, ZDF, R: Hans Jürgen Tögel *1999: Siska, TR, TV-Serie, ORF, SF DRS, ZDF, R: Hans Jürgen Tögel *1999: Die Pfefferkörner, TR, TV-Serie, NDR, R: Matthias Steurer *1999: Die Schule am See, TR, TV-Serie *1998: Drunter und Drüber, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Richard Engel *1998: Höllische Nachbarn, ENR, TV-Serie, RTL, R: Joris Hermans *1998: Die Rettungsflieger, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Rolf Liccini *1998: Jets - Leben am Limit, TR, TV-Serie, ProSieben, R: Klaus Witting *1997: Drunter und Drüber, TR, TV-Serie, ZDF, R: Jan Ruzicka *1997: TV Kaiser, EHR, TV-Show, RTL, R: Joris Hermans *1995: Adelheid und ihre Mörder, EHR, TV-Serie, ARD, Degeto, R: Claus Michael Rohne Theater *2018-2019: Sensemble Augsburg, Heilig Abend (Daniel Kehlmann), Thomas, R: Dr. Sebastian Seidel *2018: Theater... und so fort, Gottes Last, Parrer Günther Kowahl, R: Heiko Dietz *2017-2018: Blutenburg Theater München, Zeugin der Anklage, Inspektor Hearne, R: Uwe Kosubek *1994-2018: Theater in der Speicherstadt Hamburger Art Ensembl, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkieker und div., R: Thomas Matschoß, Erik Schäffler *2016-2017: Blutenburg Theater München, Scherlock Holmes jagt Jack the Ripper, Hamilton, R: Frank Piotraschke *2016: Blutenburg Theater München, Mitternachtsspitzen, Fenton, R: Konrad Adams *2016: Theater in der Speicherstadt Hamburger Art Ensembl, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkieker und div., R: Erik Schäffler *2015: Theater in der Speicherstadt Hamburger Art Ensembl, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkieker und div., R: Erik Schäffler *2015: Blutenburg Theater München, Columbo "Mord auf Rezept", DR. Flemming, R: Thomas Koch *2014-2015: Blutenburg Theater München, Mord im Pfarrhaus, Lawrence Redding, R: Frank Piotraschke *2013-2014: Blutenburg Theater München, Arsen & Spitzenhäubchen, Mortimer Bruster, R: Yvonne Brosch *2013: Theater in der Speicherstadt Hamburger Art Ensembl, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkieker und div., R: Erik Schäffler *2013: Blutenburg Theater München, Der Seelenbrecher, Prof. Dr. Raßfeld, R: Kai Taschner *2012: Stadttheater Weilheim, König Lear (William Shakespeare), Graf von Gloster, R: Yvonne Brosch *2012: Theater und so fort (München), Und wir scheitern immer schöner, Sänger, Zauberkünstler,, R: Heiko Dietz *2012: Theater und so fort (München), Ich hab die Unschuld kotzen sehen, Vater u Obdachloser, R: Heiko Dietz *2012: Theater in der Speicherstadt Hamburger Art Ensembl, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkieker und div., R: Erik Schäffler *2011-2012: Blutenburg Theater München, der unerwartete Gast, Butler, R: René Siegel-Sorell *2011: Theater und so fort (München), Hamlet William (Shakespeare), Claudius, R: Heiko Dietz *2011: Theater in der Speicherstadt (Hamburg Art Ensemble, Der Hamburger Jedermann, Fleetenkiecker, R: Erik Scheffler *2010-2011: Blutenburg Theater München, Der Hexer, Inspektor Bliss, R: Yvonne Brosch *2009: Teamtheater Tankstelle (München), Fasten Seat Belts, Manfred, R: Oliver Zimmer *2009: Theater und so fort (München), Tod (Woody Allen), Arzt, R: Heiko Dietz *2007-2008: Theater und so fort (München), Macbeth von William Shakespeare, Duncan, Siward, Pförtner, R: Heiko Dietz *2007: Theater und so fort (München), Johanna Die Wahnsinnige, Beichtvater, R: Heiko Dietz *2006: S'ensemble Theater, Augsburg, Wie man den Präsidenten tötet von Miro Gavran, Robert, R: Heiko Dietz *2006: Theater und so fort (München), When shall we three meet again (Schmetterling und Arzt / Jean-Dominique Bauby, R: Heiko Dietz *2005: Theater und so fort (München), Die Geschichte des Teufels (Clive Barker), Anwalt des Teufels, R: Sonja Richter *2004: Blutenburg Theater München, Zehn kleine Negerlein von Agatha Christie, Rogers, R: René Siegel-Sorell *2002: Blutenburg Theater München, Die Falle von Robert Thomas, Daniel Corban, R: Tonio v. der Meeden *2001-2002: Theater Ulm, Hello Dolly, Ernest / Ernestina, R: Jerry Hermans Weblinks *Johannes Haag bei Schauspielervideos *Johannes Haag bei Rakete Management